Un amour Bipolaire
by BADxLADY
Summary: Cassiopée Anderson, une jeune-fille des plus banals mais, au destin des plus étranges. Projetée dans le passé à la suite d'un terrible concours de circonstances, elle devra faire des choix aux répercussions lourdes pour le futur. Suivra-t-elle, ce que lui dicte son coeur ou sa raison ? Tel est la question malheureusement.
1. Prologue :

_Hellow ! :) _

_Je vous met en ligne le prologue de ma fiction, j'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire mon histoire. Le chapitre Un ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. En attendant laissez moi des reviews afin que je connaisse vos avis, bons ou mauvais, je les accepterais tous avec joie =D Bonne lecture, et à bientôt. _

_BADxLADY_

* * *

_**: PROLOGUE :**_

Haletante, le visage pale, les yeux dans le vague, elle était indécise. Vivre en valait-il encore la peine ? Il lui avait tout pris, jusqu'à sa propre vie. Elle avait tout renié pour lui. Au nom de quoi ? De l'amour. Il avait fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse de la mauvaise personne. Du seul homme au monde incapable de ressentir une seule once d'amour ou même d'affection. À cette pensée, les larmes se mirent à couler à flot sur son visage d'une beauté froide. Non, vivre ne servait à rien, elle préférait sombrer dans les bras de la mort plutôt que de continuer à vivre ainsi. S'emparant d'une petite dague à ses côtés, elle la fixa d'un air vide. Tel un automate, elle la dirigea vers sa poitrine, juste au-dessus de son sein gauche, là où se trouvait son cœur. Les larmes continuant de couler sur son visage d'une blancheur presque translucide, elle enfonça légèrement la dague. Une petite goutte de sang écarlate perla et roula sur sa peau aussi blanche que la neige. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à enfoncer à tout jamais la dague dans son cœur, une voix retentit dans son dos. Cette voix elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille ; elle résonnait à ses oreilles comme un doux carillon. Un seul mot et tout son être se figea :

**_« Arrête »_**


	2. Chapitre Un :

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_**Chapitre Un :**_

Du sang coulant à flots, des corps mutilés, dépecés, démembrés... un véritable carnage, tout simplement. Combien étaient morts pour la survie de l'humanité ? Combien avaient perdu de la famille ou bien des amis ? Combien avaient espéré plus qu'il ne fallait ? Personne n'aurait su répondre correctement à ces questions.

La guerre faisait rage à Poudlard. Élèves et professeurs contre la totalité des mangemorts accompagnés de leur vénéré maître : Lord Voldemort !

La bataille était acharnée, personne ne voulait perdre. Tous se battaient avec la foi que leur camp était le bon ; c'était pourquoi à chaque sortilège lancé, ils se rengorgeaient de force et de haine pour le camp adverse.

Cassiopée Anderson faisait partie de ceux qui se battaient pour la paix. Élève de septième année à Serdaigle, elle combattait telle une furie chaque mangemort qui se présentait a elle. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait baissé les bras, au contraire de certains élèves qui s'étaient enfuis en douce tant qu'il en était encore temps. Non, elle avait fait preuve d'un courage digne d'une Gryffondor. Cependant, la réalité l'avait très vite rattrapée. Un à un elle avait vu ses quelques amis tomber à terre, sans vie, des professeurs ou bien même des aurors... Mais aucune larme n'avait coulé pour autant. Non, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas, il en allait de l'humanité. Elle devait donc continuer de combattre avec plus d'entrain et de fureur, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Pourtant le moment décisif arriva bien vite.

Harry Potter, l'Élu, le Survivant, celui qui avait su redonner espoir et énergie à toute une communauté, avait été déclaré, quelques instants plus tôt, mort par le Seigneur-Des-Ténèbres. Pourtant, il se tenait bel et bien là au milieu de la foule, face au plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas tombés au combat ; ceux qui avaient su dévier les éclairs de lumière verte, lancèrent des cris de joie, l'espoir reprenant place dans leur poitrine. Très vite tout le monde se tut, fixant d'un air avide le face-à-face qui avait lieu. Tournant en rond, Harry et Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom s'évaluaient l'un l'autre, cherchant une faille dans le jeu de l'adversaire :

- _Tu vas mourir, Tom_, annonça Harry d'une voix forte et puissante.

Le Mage-Noir éclata d'un grand rire sonore dénué de tout sentiment. Un rire froid et cruel, à faire frissonner le plus courageux des hommes.

- _Et qui donc me tuera ?_ répliqua Lord Voldemort en ricanant. _Toi, peut-être ?_

Il repartit d'un rire sonore, hystérique. Cassiopée de son côté fixait la scène le cœur battant la chamade. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment connu Harry Potter, ni même ses amis, pourtant elle avait toujours éprouvé beaucoup de respect pour ce jeune homme qui avait tant souffert et tant vécu dans sa – si courte – vie. Mentalement, elle priait Merlin et toutes les divinités existantes de venir en aide à l'Élu. Alors que Voldemort et Harry continuaient leur joute verbale tout en se tournant autour, quelqu'un agrippa le bras de la jeune-fille. Cette dernière sur ses gardes se retourna vivement en pointant sa baguette sur la personne qui lui tenait le bras. Se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait seulement de Erwann, un garçon de sa classe, elle souffla de soulagement, et abaissa sa baguette :

- _Houlà, ce n'est que moi_, fit le jeune-garçon l'air inquiet par l'état de son amie.

Cassiopée n'était pas vraiment dans un état présentable. Ses cheveux noirs de jais, autrefois lisses et soyeux, étaient à présent broussailleux et à certains endroits même brûlés ! Quant à son visage aux traits fins et angéliques habituellement, il était tout bonnement méconnaissable. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus-gris avaient perdu l'éclat qui les avaient habités autrefois. A présent, ils étaient éteints, n'y résidait plus que cette lueur de haine vouée à ces hommes sans cœur : les mangemorts. Des brûlures, ainsi que des blessures béantes et saignantes lui recouvraient la face de toute part. Quant à ses habits, ils étaient passés de uniforme à haillons. Une misérable pauvresse n'aurait pas voulu porter de telles choses – pour dire.

- _Que veux-tu, Erwann ?_ Demanda Cassiopée, agacée d'avoir été surprise ainsi par son camarade.

- _Hé bien_, commença le jeune-homme mal-à-l'aise. _Nous... nous allons nous enfuir avec quelques autres élèves, et je tenais à te proposer de venir avec nous._

La jeune-fille le fixa, ahurie. S'enfuir ? Il n'était tout de même pas sérieux ! Une fureur sans nom grimpa en elle et sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, elle gifla violemment son ami.

- _Comment oses-tu_, s'injuria-t-elle, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage. _Espèce de traître ! Tu es prêt à laisser tes camarades mourir, pendant que toi tu seras en sûreté, c'est ça ?_

- _Tu ne comprends pas_, s'énerva à son tour Erwann, haussant la voix. _Nous n'allons pas gagner ! Tu crois sincèrement que ce gamin de Harry Potter va vraiment vaincre le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps ? Ouvre les yeux veux-tu, sois lucide un seul instant ! Tout ceux qui se trouvent ici ne sont que des imbéciles qui suivent aveuglément un adolescent tout juste majeur ! A présent, à toi revient la décision de choisir, Cassiopée: La mort ou la survie..._

Cassiopée n'en revenait pas. Comment osait-il dire de telles choses ? Un lâche, voilà ce qu'il était. Pourtant la jeune-fille s'autorisa un regard vers le jeune Potter qui continuait de tourner en rond avec le Seigneur-Des-Ténèbres et ne put s'empêcher de douter. Il avait l'air si maigre, si pâle... si faible !

- _Non, non, non et non !_ s'écria la jeune brune en secouant la tête négativement. _Harry triomphera, tu verras ! Si toi tu n'y crois pas, et bien moi si ! Pars donc si tu veux, mais moi je reste_, affirma-t-elle avec ferveur en serrant plus fort sa baguette dans sa main.

Son camarade la regarda d'un air désolé. Puis sans prévenir il la prit dans ses bras, et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

- _Tu as fait ton choix et je n'y peux rien ; mais fais attention à toi d'accord ?_

Cassiopée hocha la tête et le regarda en souriant tristement. Alors qu'elle allait parler, une tête blonde apparut derrière Erwann:

- _Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais !_ s'écria la jeune-fille après Erwann. _On t'attend depuis je ne sais combien de temps ! Il est temps d'y aller. Oh salut Cassi'_, salua-t-elle en apercevant la jeune-fille brune.

- _Liliane_, salua à son tour Cassiopée. _Vas-y Erwann, sinon tu vas rater le train_, lança-t-elle à son ami ironiquement.

- _Adieu Cassiopée_, répondit le jeune-homme en se faisant entraîner par Liliane.

Cassiopée se tourna vers le combat final, celui entre le bien et le mal. Ses pensées étaient confuses. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait fait le bon choix en restant. Peut-être aurait-elle dû partir elle aussi ? S'enfuir tant qu'il en était encore temps ? Se giflant mentalement, elle secoua la tête. Bien sûr qu'elle avait fait le bon choix ! Chassant toutes les pensées qui lui parasitaient l'esprit, elle se concentra sur ce qu'il se passait :

- _Il ne reste plus aucun Horcruxe, Tom Jedusor ! Je les ai tous détruits. Un à un ! A présent, tu es aussi mortel que tous ceux qui se trouvent dans cette salle..._

Le Lord-Noir ne répondit rien, méfiant, se demandant si son adversaire bluffait ou non. Cassiopée, elle, ne comprenait rien. Tom Jedusor ? Horcruxes ? Pourquoi donc Harry nommait-il ainsi le Seigneur-Des-Ténèbres, et qu'étaient-ce donc des « Horcruxes » ? Enfin, pourquoi parlait-il de mortalité ? Tout était si confus, cependant Cassiopée comprit le plus important : Lord Voldemort était mortel, ce qui signifiait qu'il suffisait d'un seul et unique jet vert et cet enfer serait enfin terminé. Cette idée eut le don de redonner un peu plus d'espoir à la jeune-fille qui pensa une fois de plus qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

- _Aie donc un peu d'humilité Jedusor_, cracha Harry. _Du remord... j'ai vu ce que tu allais devenir après ton trépas, et je ne le souhaite à personne, même pas à toi !_

- _Comment oses-tu_, siffla furieusement Voldemort, les narines frémissantes, et ses mains se serrant plus fort sur sa baguette magique.

- _J'ose, c'est tout_, s'écria Harry à voix haute et forte.

Apparemment ce fut la goutte d'eau qui déborda du vase, puisque sans attendre Voldemort lança vers Harry une boule argentée avec un sortilège informulé. Celui-ci répliqua en lançant un jet rouge, utilisant le même procédé que son adversaire. Les hostilités étaient à présent ouvertes.

Tous ceux qui jusqu'ici s'étaient contentés d'observer la scène – mangemorts et élèves - s'activèrent à leur tour. La bataille reprit de plus belle. Cassiopée toujours aussi enragée et courageuse leva sa baguette et combattit avec énergie tous les mangemorts qui se présentaient a elle. Alors qu'elle combattait un sorcier du nom de Yaxley, une fillette sûrement âgée d'une quinzaine d'années, étendue à terre, la supplia :

- _S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, aide-moi_, sanglotait-t-elle. _J'ai été touchée par un sortilège..._

Cassiopée lançant quelques coups d'œil à la fillette ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur serré. La jeune fille tenait sa jambe ensanglantée et infirme. Que faisait-elle ici ? Tous les non-majeurs ne devaient-ils pas avoir été mis en sécurité ? Sûrement la fillette avait-elle dû réussir à s'échapper pour venir combattre.

Cassiopée ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter son combat pour venir en aide à la jeune fille, faute de se faire tuer immédiatement, pourtant... elle ne pouvait laisser cette jeune-fille ainsi. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle s'était promis de ne pas pleurer, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craquer, tout ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment-là était beaucoup trop intense pour elle.

Alors qu'elle jetait un nouveau coup d'œil à la fillette après avoir lancé un « Stupéfix » à Yaxley, elle vit une personne lui piétiner impitoyablement la jambe dans la foulée. Exprès ou non, il n'empêche que la fillette poussa un long cri de douleur mêlé au désespoir. N'en pouvant plus, Cassiopée lança le sortilège de la mort avec toute la haine qu'elle avait:

- _Avada Kedavra._

Elle ne sut jamais si le sortilège avait oui ou non touché sa cible, car au même moment un long cri retentit dans la Grande Salle. Un cri de joie... de victoire. Tout le monde s'était arrêté, comme si la terre s'était mise en pause. C'est alors que Cassiopée vit avec horreur ce qu'elle redoutait le plus: le corps de Harry Potter inerte se trouvait au sol alors que Lord Voldemort triomphant, arborait un grand sourire cruel et sans joie sur ses lèvres inexistantes.

- _J'ai vaincu_, s'écria-t-il d'une voix de stentor_. Je l'ai tué, lui que vous pensiez tous être votre sauveur. A présent, regardez- le bien et dites-vous qu'il n'a fait que vous bercer de fausses promesses..._

Un air fou sur le visage, Lord Voldemort fixait l'assemblée. Bien entendu il s'adressait à tous ceux qui avaient suivi le chemin de la lumière... C'est alors que tous les fidèles du Mage Noir s'esclaffèrent et crièrent de joie.

- _Vive le Maître, Vive le Maître_, scandèrent-ils tous en chœur.

- _Tuez-les tous_, rugit alors Lord Voldemort d'une voix vibrante de haine. _Exterminez-les, torturez-les, tous ceux qui un jour ont prétendu que ce jeune garçon prétentieux pouvait me vaincre moi, Lord Voldemort !_

Les mangemorts écoutant aveuglément leur maître se mirent à lancer des « Doloris » ou des « Avada Kedavra » à tout va. Les élèves de Poudlard ainsi que les professeurs ou alors même les Aurors se mirent à crier et essayer de trouver une sortie, quant à d'autres ils continuèrent de se battre jusqu'au bout, même si cela devait les mener à la mort.

Cassiopée, elle, ne savait plus quoi faire. Finalement, Erwann avait eu raison. Harry Potter était mort à présent, et toutes ses belles promesses faites où étaient-elles ? Regardant autour d'elle, Cassi' eut le cœur brisé devant un tel spectacle. Des corps par centaines jonchaient le sol tels des pantins dénués de vie. Certains, comme la fillette de tout à l'heure, se trouvaient au sol incapables de bouger à cause d'une blessure ou autre... C'était le chaos.

La jeune-fille n'avait plus aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire ou non. S'enfuir ? Combattre ? Se laisser abattre sans même bouger le petit doigt ? Non ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Pourtant elle ne pouvait, ou plutôt n'avait pas le courage de rester se battre. S'en était trop. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Tous ces pleurs, ces cris, ces voix, ces sortilèges de mort... ou alors même cette odeur. Cette odeur putride et nauséabonde lui qui lui donnait envie de vomir toutes ses entrailles.

Se poussant violemment sur le côté pour éviter un jet vert, Cassiopée se réveilla. Il n'était pas l'heure de penser, non, il était l'heure de se sauver... sauver sa peau ! L'adage « Sauve qui peut » aurait parfaitement collé avec la dramatique scène qui avait lieu en ce moment.

Ses yeux allant de droite à gauche, Cassiopée chercha une sortie de secours. La plupart étaient bloquées par des Mangemorts. Nonobstant, il en restait une qui n'était pas encore bloquée. Au fond de la grande salle, se trouvait une petite porte. Celle qui autrefois se trouvait derrière les tables des professeurs. Ou alors tout simplement celle dans laquelle avaient disparu les élèves qui avaient été nommés en quatrième année pour concourir au « Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ». Enjambant les corps, évitant les sortilèges, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait Cassiopée arriva enfin devant la petite porte. Alors qu'elle tournait la poignée, une voix retentit dans son dos:

- _Hé regardez là-bas, elle s'échappe ! Vite rattrapez-là !_

Sachant qu'il s'agissait d'elle, Cassiopée accéléra. S'engouffrant dans la petite pièce, elle bloqua la porte à l'aide de tous les sortilèges qu'elle connaissait. Sachant que cela ne tiendrait guère longtemps face à l'assaut des mangemorts, elle regarda autour d'elle pour essayer de trouver une sortie. Rien. Des coups contre la porte retentirent.

- _Merlin, s'il te plaît aide-moi_, supplia la jeune brune qui sentait que son cœur allait défaillir d'un instant à l'autre sous le coup de la pression.

- _Par ici jeune-fille,_ chuchota une voix dans son dos.

Se retournant violemment, Cassiopée vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Pourtant elle avait bien entendu cette petite voix fluette lui parler !

- _Psst_, refit la petite voix.

Finalement la jeune-fille se rendit compte à son plus grand soulagement que cette voix n'était que celle d'une jeune dame dans un tableau. Elle lui montrait du doigt le mur d'en face. Cassiopée ne comprenait pas.

- _Là-bas regardez bien_, reprit la jeune Dame avec empressement. _Dans le mur se trouve une petite poignée. Je ne suis pas sûre que cela marchera, c'est un vieux passage, cela fait des siècles que plus personne ne l'a utilisé ! Mais tentez donc votre chance, on ne sait jamais._

Se précipitant vers le mur. Cassiopée le fouilla de ses yeux et de ses mains, elle vit alors la minuscule poignée. Fermant les yeux, le cœur faisant des ratés chaque fois que la porte de derrière tremblait sous les sortilèges, elle tourna la poignée... En vain !

- _Non c'est pas possible, non... non_, chuchota Cassiopée au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Son seul espoir venait de lui être enlevé ! Elle avait beau tourner la poignée rien ne se passait. Le passage avait dû être condamné... tout en la condamnant elle aussi à son tour ! Quelle ironie du sort.

S'affalant lamentablement sur le sol, Cassiopée fixa la porte qui continuait de trembler sous les sorts lancés, et qui risquait de ne plus tenir très longtemps. La jeune Dame du tableau fixait d'un air désolé la jeune-fille brune; ainsi que tous les autres tableaux. Attendant que son heure vienne Cassiopée étudia la pièce. Elle n'y était encore jamais entrée. C'était la première fois, et sûrement la dernière fois de sa vie. Alors qu'elle fixait une étrange machine qui émettait une sorte de bruit bizarre au fond de la pièce; Cassiopée sentit quelque chose sous sa fesse gauche. Se soulevant doucement, elle passa sa main à l'endroit où reposait il y a quelques instants encore son postérieur. Sentant un sorte de petit objet elle le tira de l'endroit et le prit dans ses mains tout en se rasseyant. Alors que les bruits derrière les portes s'intensifiaient de plus en plus, elle reconnut l'objet qu'elle avait entre ses mains.

Ce n'était pas n'importe quel babiole, oh ça non ! C'était un retourneur de temps. N'en croyant pas ses yeux, elle le retourna dans tous les sens pour vérifier ses dires. C'était tout simplement insensé ! Tous les retourneurs de temps existant avaient été détruits au ministère, non ?

- _Dumbledore en avait gardé quelques uns au cas ou_, fit une vieille dame dans un tableau répondant à la question muette de Cassiopée.

- _Alors_, articula la jeune-fille ayant du mal à croire sa chance, _je... il marche ?_ demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

- _Hé bien normalement oui, mais tout reste à voir !_ répondit un vieux barbus dans un tableau peint d'une prairie. _Cela dépend de votre chance Miss._

- _Oh celle-là ça fait longtemps qu'elle m'a lâchée la traîtresse_, souffla pour elle-même Cassiopée tout en continuant d'évaluer l'objet avec fascination.

_**BOUM !**_

Le bruit avait presque fait trembler les murs. Sursautant violemment, la jeune-fille lâcha ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur était descendu tellement bas qu'il avait atteint son estomac ! C'est alors qu'elle réalisa soudain: elle allait mourir ! Mourir, mourir, mourir...

Ce mot ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête. Combien de fois avait-elle vu des gens sur le champ de bataille mourir ? Combien en avait-elle vu tomber raide mort à terre ? Combien avait-elle vu de jets verts percuter sans pitié leurs victimes ? Pourtant tout cela ne lui avait importé; certes elle avait ressenti des pincements au cœur, mais sans plus. C'était ainsi et elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était la guerre voilà tout. Pourtant, oui pourtant, à présent c'était à son tour de mourir... de perdre sa vie si courte !

Elle pensa alors à sa famille. Ses parents étaient sûrement quelque part en sécurité. Depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard cette année ils ne lui avaient jamais envoyé de lettre ou autre. A vrai dire elle n'avait jamais était vraiment proche d'eux. C'était le genre de parents qui donnaient toujours trop d'argent à leurs enfants, mais jamais assez d'amour. Cassiopée n'en avait pas vraiment souffert. Elle s'en fichait en quelque sorte. A sa toute première entrée à Poudlard elle s'était faite plein d'amis et c'était tout ce qu'il lui importait ! Pourtant aujourd'hui tous ces amis où étaient-ils ? Morts ou capturés pour certains, quant à d'autres ils s'étaient tout simplement enfuis – comme Erwann ou Liliane ! En ce moment elle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de les suivre, au lieu de jouer la Bouffondor.

Soufflant pour essayer de retrouver son calme, Cassiopée ramassa le petit retourneur de temps dans ses mains et le serra de toutes ses forces. Fermant les yeux l'air résolu, elle attendit son heure. Chaque fois la porte tremblait un peu plus, chaque fois son cœur défaillait un peux plus.

- _Mais enfin que faites-vous ?_ S'exclama une voix, qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de la jeune Dame.

Ouvrant les yeux elle vit que toutes les personnes sur les tableaux ou les tapisseries la fixaient comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

- _Quoi encore ?_ Demanda Cassiopée agacée.

- _Mais enfin petite sotte_, reprit la jeune Dame, _qu'attendez-vous donc ? Qu'ils viennent vous chercher pour vous tuer ? Désirez-vous donc ardemment la mort pour que vous vouliez qu'elle vienne vous chercher si tôt ?_

- _Non_, commença la jeune-fille en bredouillant, _je... enfin que voulez-vous que je fasse !_

- _Bonté Divine_, s'exclama le vieux barbus, _avez vous oublié le retourneur de temps !_

- _Servez-vous en_, reprit une vieille dame, _et partez loin d'ici, tant qu'il en est encore temps !_

Cassiopée ne savait quoi répondre. Partir ? Où ? Alors qu'elle fixait la petite babiole qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, un autre coup se fit dans la porte, mais cette fois-ci une fissure apparue. Sans plus attendre Cassiopée tourna autant de fois qu'il lui était permis le retourneur de temps. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il marche, ou alors si oui, elle ne savait même pas à quel jour, voir année il allait la propulser. Alors qu'elle commençait à voir flou, elle entendit un grand fracas et des cris de tout les côtés ! Sa dernière vision fut celle des mangemort pénétrant dans la pièce; puis le noir complet...

* * *

_Hello chers lecteurs / lectrices ! :)_

_Je vous poste enfin le chapitre Un. J'espère de tout coeur que vous aurez pris plaisir à le lire. Dites-moi en tout, je veux tout savoir de A à Z. Le bon comme le mauvais. Ce que vous avez aimer, ou bien alors détester =)_

_Amicalement,_

_BADxLADY_


End file.
